


Explosion

by RowanKayWho



Series: Uncharted Drabbles [1]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Asphyxiation, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Death, Drowning, Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanKayWho/pseuds/RowanKayWho
Summary: Rafe already knew life was unfair, so why was he so surprised when acquiring Henry Avery's treasure didn't go as planned.
Series: Uncharted Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945690
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Explosion

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks for checking out my first post for Rafe! Like most of the other stuff I've written and now posted, I wrote this almost a year ago (October 2019). Originally, this was part of a small group of prompts I found for Whumptober by la-vie-en-whump on Tumblr. However, this is the only one I will be posting (and the only one that was for Rafe). The prompt was explosion, hence the title.
> 
> My work is not beta-read, so please be nice about any mistake I made! Comments and kudos are appreciated, however, if you have nothing nice to say about my work, please don't say anything. Please do not repost my work on any other platform. If you happen to see my work anywhere else, it is not me so let me know! I'm not sure if I'm actually supposed to say this, but I don't own these characters.

The explosion stirred Rafe. He blearily opened his eyes, confused. Where was he? Why was there an immense pressure on his leg? Were the Drake’s already gone?

Fuck. He couldn’t move. Slowly, his eyes trailed down his body to assess the damage. The fucking treasure was pinning him down and the water was rising, undoubtedly because of Nathan. He shook his head. Sam was as good as dead, and now so was he. 

He could hear Nathan pleading in the distance and telling someone to hold their breath. It had only been the three of them, which meant Sam was alive. As if this couldn’t get any worse… Now they both were alive while he was as good as dead.

There was another explosion. This one was louder than the first. Water began pouring into the brig quicker than ever. He took one breath and submerged his head. It hurt to open his eyes, but he wouldn’t forgive himself for sitting there for death to come.

Rafe twisted his body and got his hands on the treasure’s netting. Progress, this was progress. He pushed hard against it, almost groaning at the pain that shot through him. Almost. The treasure didn’t move. He kicked it with his right leg, but his efforts were fruitless. 

Desperately, he looked around for something to grab. The closest thing was a dull sword he could touch with the tip of his middle finger. He tried to pull it closer to him, but the current only pushed it farther away. He tried not to cry as he felt his lungs start to burn. 

He didn’t want to die. He didn’t deserve this. If Sam could walk away free, why couldn’t he? Was he really that bad of a person? No. He only did what he had to in order to accomplish something on his own and receive the recognition he deserved. 

It wasn’t fair. Life wasn’t fair. It had never been, but it was too late to change it now. He gave in to the burning in his lungs and swallowed the water in an attempt to get air. He knew it wouldn’t work, but he did it anyways before giving up.

Giving up. Failure. Rafe would have laughed bitterly had he not been choking on the water filling his lungs. He refused to give up the treasure and now he was giving up because of the treasure. It was pathetic.

He was angry. He should have been livid, but he couldn’t. His head was foggy and his vision had black spots. With one last desperate gulp of water, Rafe closed his eyes and welcomed the darkness. It couldn’t be too bad. He had known it all his life.


End file.
